Harry Potter & the depression
by Mackayo
Summary: Set 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Quidditch star Harry Potter is feeling an ever lasting hunger and depression. When Harry makes a crucial mistake he falls into a depression, causing his world to fall apart and guiding him into a path he never thought of. Dark!Harry. Follows canon for Harry's schoolyears. Rated M for lemons and language
1. The explosion

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic (or fics in general, will pick up my Mass Effect fic soon). Considering English isn't my native language some grammatical errors won't be uncommon ;-)**

** Just a few notes to make about the storyline; **

**1) I'm following canon when it comes to Harry's days at Hogwarts.  
****2) No extreme elevation when it comes to nobility. No superpowers as well. Harry is fine wizard, but won't surpass Dumbledore or Merlin.  
3) Pairing will be Harry/Daphne in the future, but expect that to take a while  
4) This fic is M for a reason. Expect lemons, foul language, etc.  
5) Harry will do some things that could be considered dark.**

**Anyho, by reading all of this it seems you're interested. Won't stall you anymore, enjoy!**

"So, where am I?" Harry thought to himself when he woke up. After giving some thought he recognized his hotel room. It certainly wasn't the first time he visited his hotel. He has been with the Ballycastle Bats for a year now, after his debut at the Chudley Cannons and his two other seasons at Puddlemere United. He saved the Cannons numerous times from total humiliation and almost won the titel last season with Puddlemere. His transfer to Ballycastle was a result of Victor Krum's sudden decision to give it a shot in the Australian league, making Harry an all-time record signing for the Bats. Harry was among the top 3 seekers in the British & Irish competition, but his status as a war hero makes him an invaluable marketing asset.

Harry was sometimes disgusted with that latter fact, but being at Ballycastle has his perks. For instance the fact they get to play abroad a lot. When Harry tried to reach his glasses from his drawer he stumbled upon something in his bed. After the war hero put his glasses on he recognized what it was. His match against the Japanese Toyohashi Tengu ended up in an amazing 350-20 victory, which meant partying in a muggle discotheque in Tokyo. Harry was lying between 2 Japanese woman, probably around 23 years old. Harry sighed, stood up and walked to the bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror the war hero cursed himself. "I bloody did it again". After taking a quick shower Harry picked up his wand and went through the usual steps; charming into the room as if nothing happened, obliviating the memories of the women and apparating them into another hotel. Harry always had a backup room, just in case he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

A few hours later Harry finally arrived at his London apartment. Ginny wasn't home yet from her trip to Australia, a fact that Harry didn't mind. The Holyhead Harpies played against Krum's team and lost a suprising 280-70. Ginny was bound to be grumpy for at least a day when she lost. Another reason Harry didn't mind being alone was the fact he still felt ashamed for cheating on Ginny. He never was caught before, only cheating on his girlfriend when he was abroad.

Suddenly Harry's cell began to ring. Although a lot of wizard-raised friends like Ron preferred the floo, Harry preferred the phone. It was easier. Harry sighed, until he saw who called. "Hey Hermoine! Long time no speak!" the wizard answered. "Bloody hell Harry, you're one to talk. You're the one always abroad and working" Harry laughed. It's just like Hermoine to call playing Quidditch work. Suddenly he heard an angry Hermoine. "It's not funny Harry, shut up!" Harry was shocked. "Hermoine, what's the matter? You're definitely upset!" Hermoine then bursted into tears. "Harry… it's Ron. Could I come over?" Harry was shocked. He was sure the relation between his best friends was doing fine so far. At the very least he felt like Ron was still crazy in love. Then again, he didn't see his friends that often anymore. "Of course Hermoine! I'll deactivate the anti-apparation wards in my apartment for you"

It didn't even took half a minute before Hermoine apparated in his apartment and fell crying into Harry arms. "There there, you're safe here Hermoine. What's the matter?" Harry said in a calming voice, while patting the bushy haired woman on her back. "That bloody bastard. When I got home from work early I caught him in my bed. Screwing around with Parvati AND Padma Patil. In OUR bed!" Hermoine said while crying in Harry's arms. This shocked Harry a lot. He knew he wasn't one to judge, but he never took his best friend as someone who would cheat on his girlfriend. They were standing in that position for at least 10 minutes, until Hermoine stopped crying.

Strangely he also discovered that for some reason he was started to get a boner at that point. Harry cursed himself. 'This can't be happening now. Hermoine is my best friend, she just found out Ron was cheating on her. I really have to control myself this time' were his thought. However, 8 inches of hard dick isn't that easy to hide in a pair of slacks. Hermoine started looking up, she clearly felt it. "Harry, you think I'm attractive, right?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Hermoine, you're a real catch. There is no way the Patil's could match that." His best friend smiled at that remark. "Thanks Harry. That means quite a lot from someone who probably had a threesome within the last 24 hours.

Harry's mouth fell open. "Hermoine… how?" The bushy haired witch laughed. "I know you Harry. I know how you've changed after the war, how you were acting around Ginny. And I've seen you with two witches in Bulgaria entering the hotel. Ever since, I knew." Harry was shocked at the revelation. "But why Hermoine? Why haven't you said anything to me or Ginny?" Hermoine shook her head. "Because you're old enough to make your own decisions Harry. And because I can't stand Ginny anymore since 2 years ago. Since she won the league 2 years ago she has become a bitch." Harry nodded. It was around that time Harry started cheating on her. Not just because of Ginny's behavior, but also because his urges. Ginny couldn't please him anymore. Harry wanted more. He wanted a thrill, a challenge. And each time he completed that challenge he wanted more, creating a hunger that was getting harder and harder to please.

Before Harry could open his mouth Hermoine did some quick spellwork; he was blasted on his couch. And that wasn't the only thing. He suddenly noticed the only thing he was wearing was his boxer. "Hermoine?" was the only thing he could say, before he was shocked at the sight before him. Hermoine threw off her robes, revealing an outfit that was simply… extremely sexy. She was wearing a purple corset, which showed her c-cup breasts to full glory. A matching thong was clearly wet. "You know Harry? This was actually meant as a surprise for Ron. But that idiot threw away his chance. And don't say you don't want this. I felt your boner easily." She said seductively. Harry tried to resist. Hermoine was his best friend for years. This was the very same house he shared with Ginny. And although he considered Hermoine to be hot, she's like a sister to Harry. He knew it for sure; he wouldn't develop any romantic feelings for her. And he doesn't want to use her for just sex. Not Hermoine. Before Harry could open his mouth it was already silenced by a passionate kiss. At this moment Harry would turn away, if it weren't for Hermoine rubbing her wet thong against his boxers. Harry fully gave in and returned the French kiss.

They've kissed for 10 minutes, before Hermoine broke the kiss. Before Harry was trying to make his final resistance the female Gryffindor started to give him a blowjob. "Her…moine… you're… amazing" was all Harry could say. Hermoine didn't need any words, giving all her attention to Harry's shaft. Harry felt like he was living the best 5 minutes of his life. "Her…moine, I'm cumming!" was all he could say. Just when Harry was cumming another sound came in.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" Ginny Weasley was standing angrily at the door. Harry looked in shock, so did Hermoine. Nobody even noticed Harry came Hermoine's hair.

**AN: There you have it! A fairytale comes to an end. You might think by now lemons will dominate the story. It won't, but this is an event that will unlock a chain reaction. And I'm not afraid to spice it up with some details. Some reviews would be lovely! Comments on the story or even on my English. **


	2. The descent

Chapter 2: The descent

**AN: Wow, seems a couple of people like this story. Glad you're up for it! Please keep on reviewing this story, the more feedback I get the better the story becomes. You might have noticed my chapter was quite short. I'll keep it that way, making it easier for myself to keep at it ;) Nobody likes a dropped story after all. Of course, this will mean I'll keep you updated more often. That might be a weird statement, considering it has been over a week since I've started. Real life kicked in though, setting me back. Another thing; you might notice I'm not afraid to throw around the lemony stuff. Well, this is an M rated story for a reason. But don't worry, it will move to the background. But well, what can I say? The characters are grown-ups and grown-ups do shag. For now; enjoy people. **

Harry was left speechless as he was looking in shock at his, for now, girlfriend. The war hero knew this probably would be the end of an era. "I can't believe it. We've been working on our relationship for years! I know we've had our difficulties the last few years, but I freaking loved you!" Ginny was obviously fuming. "And you! My brother has been after you for years. And you cheat on him with his best friend? And don't deny it! I see Harry's semen all over you."

Harry still couldn't open his mouth, he still couldn't answer. Hermoine however stood up, trying to wipe her hair clean. "Your brother? Don't get me started on him. He was shagging 2 women, former dormmates even! In MY FUCKING BED! And it's not my fault you became a stuck up bitch all of a sudden." Her wand was pointed at the youngest Weasley. Sparks were coming out of it. Hermoine was definitely holding back.

It wasn't sure who fired the first shot. Before Harry was holding his wand the 2 women started a ferocious duel. "PROTEGO!". The 2 women were stopped by the naked seeker. "Stop this madness at once. I won't deny what I've done, but could we please talk for a second!?" Harry shouted, lowering his wand as he was talking. This was a mistake however. Ginny didn't hesitate and shouted "Expelliarmus!", disarming the war hero with the very spell he used to achieve his heroic status.

Hermoine used this brief second to answer, being angry at the lowly act by the star chaser and used a spell Harry thought was unlike his best friend to ever use. "IMPERIO!" Ginny then dropped her wand, staring at the 2 with glazy eyes. "Hermoine! How could you?" Harry was angry at his best friend. "You used an Unforgiveable! At a girl I still clearly love!" Hermoine however ignored the naked man, walking over to Ginny and grabbing her wand. She then grabbed Ginny by her wrist. The bushy haired woman then said: "Harry, get some sleep. I've got some business to attend with your so-called girlfriend. You still love her? Think about THAT for a second!" before apparting away.

Harry sighed. How could he have let it come this far? In one evening he lost his girlfriend, his best friends were over and Hermoine seemed have lost it. An Unforgiveable? Harry knew something was up. He also knew it would be no use to chase after her. He never managed to outsmart Hermoine, who by now probably was somewhere where he couldn't reach her. The man-who-won walked over to kitchen, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey. He never bothered to get a glass and started drinking right away.

_Edgeware Road, London_

Hermoine apparated in her secret London apartment. She had this small place for years, using it as a resting point if she ever needed a break from her work. Sighing, she decided to sit down on her sofa. She couldn't realize what she just has done. If word ever got out she definitely would be Azkaban bound. Then she noticed the red-heared woman, an insane idea popping up. If she already was in this mess, why not make the best of it?

"Say Ginny. In my closet there is a hidden stack of lust potions I've been using in case I got stuck up with Ron. I clearly don't need them anymore. Would you be a dear and drink it? All of it." She said manically. Ginny gave her a forced smile, nodding. "Ye… yes master". Then she moved over to the secret stash of lust potions. There was enough to use for a year! Not being able to resist Hermoine's spell she then started to down all of it.

Hermoine sat down, holding her hands in her hair as reality just struck her. "What have I done?" she thought. She somehow went down to Harry, performing a sexual act on him. And she used an Unforgiveable. That would be enough to put her in Azkaban for the rest of her life. And Ginny… "Ginny! Stop drinking!" she shouted. Drinking the entire stash of lust potion would permanently scar her, maybe even threaten her life. Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermoine. "Mistress Hermoine, I've just finished drinking the potions. What's your next command?" Hermoine panicked. She didn't know of an antidote strong enough to repel the amount of potion Ginny just took. It wouldn't be long until the potions would kick in, changing the red-head forever. However, taking her to St. Mungo's would mean the healers would find the damage of the Imperius curse. Hermoine quickly dressed herself in a robe. She then took her wand, removing the memories of the last hour and removing the Imperius curse. "Okay, we're going over to St. Mungo's, follow me" Hermoine opened the door, before she was struck by a spell. All she saw was a group of masked people before passing out.

_The next day_

Harry grunted as he woke up from his sofa, noticing an empty bottle of firewhiskey. "My head, what the hell happened last night?" he thought, before looking outside. The sun was about to set, meaning he missed training. "Great, Butler's going to kill me" he whispered. Christopher Butler was the manager of the Ballycastle Bats and very strict on discipline. Harry took a quick shower and got dressed. He knew he should contact Butler and explain himself, but last night was a total gap.

Suddenly he heard some knocking on my door. "Great, visitors" he grunted before opening the door. He recognized the man as Emma Holiday, Ginny's agent. "Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry said in a weakly voice. Emma was a tall blonde, a bit chubby as well. She used to be a fan of Harry, before she got to learn him better. Harry knew that he was a 'bad influence' to Ginny, according to Emma. It's not like Emma really cared much about Ginny personally, but anything that could damage her income was considered a threat. "Bloody hell Potter, you've been drinking again haven't you? I can smell the firewhiskey. I've tried to reach you all day, but nobody was answering the floo." Harry sighed. "Yes, I have. But I assume you're not here to check me out?" Emma looked at Harry in disgust. "Not in a million years. Where's Ginny? She wasn't at training this morning, or even the afternoon." Harry looked up in surprise. "She wasn't? I assumed she was at the Harpies, considering she isn't here." Emma sighed. "So you don't know either? Well, she's missing. I'll check at her parents house. I suggest you check up at Ron Weasley. I still can't access that place." Emma didn't even bother waiting for Harry's answer and walked outside before apparating.

Harry knocked at Ron's door. It used to be much easier to enter the place back in the days, but Hermione decided it was safer to disable the Floo for incoming calls and transport. After 5 minutes of knocking nobody answered. "Strange, there usually is someone in this time of the day" he whispered to himself. Harry stepped away from the lawn and decided to sit down. 'What was going on?'

He didn't have much time to think about it. All of a sudden he was surrounded by 10 cloaked figures, wands aimed at him. "Auror strike team. Harry Potter, stand up with your hands up in the air." A voice shouted. Harry looked up in surprise. "What did I do? What's going on?" Harry asked before standing up, without raising his hands. Quite a mistake, as he was hit by 5 stunners. The lead Auror walked up towards Harry. "You're under arrest due to suspicion of casting an Imperius Curse."

**AN: Well, that's it. Took me quite a bit of effort to write this stuff down. I really need some experience. However, what I need more is ****reviews****. Please, I need them! Tips on my writing, or any feedback. Anyho, plot thickens! I'll try and get the next chapter up within a week.**


End file.
